


Will I see you again?

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: After a year passes since you had defeated Imhotep you return to Egypt to visit Rick and Evelyn. You can't help but wonder what a certain Medjai is doing though, but you're realistic in your chances of ever seeing him again. When you arrive Evelyn is acting suspicious, it seems you are in for a surprise...





	Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these characters so apologies if they come across a little ooc. I hope you enjoy this short self indulgent fic nonetheless :)

It had been a while since your last visit to Egypt. The last time you had been there was when Evelyn had dragged you along to discover Hamunaptra, her fascination with the book of the dead had bled into you and though you were perhaps not as passionate of a historian as she was, you couldn't help but be curious and so you had joined her. And in the end you were very glad that you had tagged along because you had met Ardeth Bay. A member of the Medjai that had helped you defeat Imhotep. The moment you had set eyes on him you wanted to know more. Yes, you may have been harbouring a crush on the man, but you were very realistic of the fact that any romantic feelings you might have were one sided. Even though he had saved your life and at one point you had had the chance to do the same, it didn't mean he felt anything towards you. Besides, his duty to the Medjai would never allow something to happen between you. Not that you knew the "rules" per se of being a Chief Medjai.

You couldn't help but think of the last time you had seen him though.

Hamunaptra had just been brought to the ground. You, Evie, Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth watched as it collapsed in on itself. In your relief and jubilence of defeating Imhotep you had thrown yourself into Ardeth's arms, laughing. Ardeth's arms had gone easily around you in return, lifting you up once before setting you back down. When you had pulled away your face had been so close to his. You had smiled shyly and looked away. When you had turned around Rick and Evelyn had gotten closer themselves, sharing a kiss. You weren't surprised, you had seen the way they were with each other practically from the get go. You smiled fondly at them, you were happy for them.

You averted your gaze as they had their little moment, your eyes ending up straying back to Ardeth. 

He now was pulling on a camels reins, preparing to mount it. You let out a little sigh.

Jonathan sidled up next to you. "Looking for a little kissy wissy yourself?"

You blushed slightly, elbowing him in the side. "Shut up, Jonathan."

"Oof." Jonathan rubbed at his ribs.

You rolled your eyes and looked back over to Ardeth to find him already looking back, an expression on his face that you couldn't quite decipher, but made your heart race nonetheless. 

That had been the last you saw of him before he rode away and you joined Evelyn back to England, of course she didn't stay long, dividing her time between living there and back in Egypt.

Now that you were returning yourself you couldn't help but feel a little excited. It had been a little over a year since last you had stepped foot in Egypt and even though you were glad to be seeing your friend Evelyn again, you couldn't help but also think of Ardeth.

It was unlikely you'd actually see him, there was nothing that would require the Medjai's involvement. Foolish hope flared in your chest all the same.

When you landed in Cairo, you were met by Evie herself. You smiled as you approached, arms wide, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Evelyn said pulling back to look at you. "How've you been?"

You sighed dramatically. "Evie, it's been so boring since you left. The place just hasn't been the same without you."

Evelyn laughed, looping her arm through yours as you both walked to the car waiting. "How is the museum doing?" She asked.

"Just fine. They're desperate for you to come work for them you know."

"Why would they need me when they've got you."

You gave a light laugh, shaking your head. "I'm not half the expert you are, Evie. Besides, they don't want you for just any old job. They're offering the director of the museum."

Evelyn stood on the other side of the car and shrugged. "I'm kind of busy over here, I won't be returning to London for some time."

You shook your head. "I bet Rick's pleased."

Evelyn laughed. "He loves it."

You joined in with her laughter as you both entered the car. "How is Rick?" You asked.

Evelyn stuck the keys in the ignition. "Being kept on his toes. He hasn't got just me to keep up with anymore."

You smiled softly at the mention of Alex. "Oh, yes. I can imagine."

Evelyn started up the car and began driving the two of you back to her home. As you drove along you had caught her several times peer over at you, an unreadable look on her face. If you weren't mistaken it was almost coniving. After the fifth time you couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay. What is it?" 

Evelyn's brow furrowed. "What?"

You gave her a look. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She said innocently.

"Like you're hiding something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

You eyed her suspiciously, letting it go for now.

You arrived at Evelyn's home and once again you admired it's modest stateliness. The gold that had been salvaged had been split between the three of you. Rick and Evelyn had built a life for themselves, but you had yet to put your share to any use.

You stepped out of the car along with Evelyn, you opened up the back door to retrieve your bag whilst Evelyn headed indoors to announce your return.

You heard voices approaching as you grabbed your bag and ducked back out, closing the door again.

Rick and Evelyn were talking as they approached, Rick was holding baby Alex.

You smiled when they looked over, but it faltered slightly when you noticed that just behind them was a familiar face you were more than surprised to see; Ardeth.

What was he doing here?

You felt your heart skip a beat, your eyes widening before you cut a sharp look towards Evelyn.

She knew he was here that's why she was acting so suspicious!

Evelyn just smiled. Rick was unaware of you and Evie's interaction as he started talking, oblivious to your shock. "Y/n. It's been a while, how have you been?"

You composed yourself, smiling and trying not to look over at Ardeth too much who was now standing just behind Rick and Evelyn. "Wonderful. The museum has been keeping me busy."

"I heard you were being asked to lead a dig down in South America."

You inclined your head, shrugging. "Nothing's official. I'll be part of the team, whether I'm leading it or not."

Evelyn looped her arm around her husbands. "I don't see why they wouldn't have you be head of the dig."

"It is true. You have more experience than most." It was Ardeth who spoke this time.

You turned your gaze to him, smiling. "Thank you."

His dark brown eyes held yours a moment. "It is good to see you again, y/n."

"And you. Although, I must say I am surprised to see you."

"Indeed. I had hoped to ask for Rick and Evelyn's help."

Your brow furrowed. "Help? With what?"

"We retrieved an artifact from some thieves who were hoping to sell it. It is precious. I was hoping that they might keep it safe."

Evelyn looked thoughtful a moment. "I have an idea. Why doesn't y/n take it back with her when she returns to England. It'll be safe in the hands of the museum."

"If it is no trouble." Ardeth placed a hand over his chest as he spoke looking at you earnestly and how could you say no when he looked at you like that.

"Of course. I'd be happy to take it for you."

Ardeth inclined his head. "I am grateful."

Evelyn looked between you and Ardeth a small smirk on her face. "Excellent! Now, come on in y/n, we'll be having dinner soon." She took Alex from Rick who was grabbing at her before turning to Ardeth. "Ardeth, will you stay for dinner?"

Ardeth made to politely decline but he hesitated when his gaze landed back on you standing next to Evelyn and shaking Alex's hand. You took your eyes off of Alex to meet his eyes. He could just stay for dinner before he returned. "If there is no inconvenience to you, then I will accept your offer."

Evelyn smiled. "Wonderful. Now, y/n let me show you the library and tell you about are little trip down to at Carnak." 

After Evie's little tour you all had dinner where she then told her story of their discovery of a long forgotten pharoah's tomb that had of course been riddled with traps, which Rick bemoaned would have been easily avoidable if she had just read through the hieroglyphics on the walls which were clear indicators of what kind of perils lay up ahead.

It was an enjoyable evening and you were happy to be reunited with your friends, it was a shame you would only be here a week, but you had to prepare for that dig, maybe afterwards you could stay longer. You did miss Egypt.

Throughout the dinner you and Evelyn would talk over some of their findings and when Rick and Evelyn would start a little debate over Evelyn running head first into trouble you were keenly aware of Ardeths presence on the opposite side of the table to you, a few times over the evening you had shared smiles as you told stories of your work back in England and you felt pleased when he listened attentively and even more so when you got a laugh out of him.

Rick and Evelyn were once again discussing something between themselves and you were listening absently looking between them with a small smile at their bickering. You shook your head at them, picking up your glass of wine and taking a sip whilst you let them finish. As you lifted your cup you caught Ardeth's gaze resting on you. You felt warmth in your cheeks and offered a shy smile before dropping your gaze to your lap, your hands fiddling with the napkin there.

Evelyn had been side eyeing the both of you and elbowed Rick in the side and subtly nodded her head towards the both of you when he looked at her confused. Rick still looked none the wiser when he looked too. Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head, her husband could be so oblivious sometimes.

Once dinner was over you excused yourself to freshen up when Evelyn and Rick suggested a drink before bed. You went to your room and exhaled as you closed the door behind you. Being around Ardeth in such a normal setting that didn't include anything life threatening to distract you was a little overwhelming, especially when his eyes lingered on you and goodness, those eyes. So dark and mysterious and intense that your breath would get stuck in your throat every time they were focused on you.

You made your way back downstairs and back into the dining room. When you were met with an empty room you looked around with a furrowed brow. You stepped back into the hall and called out. When you didn't get a response you went back into the dining room to wait for a while. They must have gone to check on Alex you thought.

Where was Ardeth though? Maybe he'd left.

You felt something inside you deflate at that thought that you hadn't been able to say goodbye. You sighed and decided to wait out on the balcony that connected to the dining room through a set of double doors.

You opened them and stepped out into the slight chill that came with late evening, the sun barely visible on the horizon, a smudge of orange slowly fading into pink as evening started to transition into night. You leant on the stone balcony and looked out across to the city in the distance, extremely picturesque in the dying sunlight.

A light breeze tickled your face, a few loose strands of your hair swaying with it. You felt a shiver as it passed, you had almost forgotten how cold it could get in Egypt. You didn't hear the dining room door shut from being opened again, or the footsteps that stopped just at the open balcony doors.

"It is a beautiful view."

You whirled round, a hand flying to your chest. Ardeth stood in the doorway, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, Ardeth! You startled me."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to alarm you."

You let out a breath, waving his concern away. "It's quite alright. I was lost in my thoughts."

He studied you a moment, his deep brown eyes pinning you to the spot and causing your heart to flip.

"What were you thinking about?"

You.

"I was just thinking what a shame it is I'm only here a week. I'd like to stay longer, but, well... I'm so busy at the museum I've hardly had time to breath."

Ardeth stepped out onto the balcony and joined you, looking out across the landscape. You took the opportunity to study his handsome features whilst his gaze was averted. The first moment you had seen him you had been taken with his dark eyes, strong brow and jaw, framed by thick, black hair that now danced about his shoulders in the gentle wind. The evening glow threw him in a most flattering light and not for the first time your breath was taken away.

He turned to you after a moment, your eyes darted down and away at being caught staring. "It was good to see you again tonight."

You felt a slight blush creep onto your cheeks. You hoped it wasn't visible in the light of the sunset. "I didn't expect to see you today, but I was glad that I did." I was wondering if I'd ever see you again, went unsaid.

"Nor I you. Evelyn did not mention that you were coming."

I bet she didn't, you thought. You looked back towards the dining room. "Where is she anyway? It looks like she's disappeared on me."

"I was wondering that myself. I had hoped to bid them goodbye before I returned."

You were disappointed at the mention of him leaving. You pursed your lips, giving a small sigh. "If you'd like I could tell them for you. I'm sure you want to be on your way."

An unreadable look came across Ardeth's face.

"If you'd like I could find them and let them know that-" You moved away from the balcony. You had suddenly felt nervous, something about the way he had been looking at you caused butterflies to run riot in your stomach.

You didn't get to finish your sentence or get very far though because Ardeth curled a hand around your elbow, stopping you from leaving and gently turning you back to face him.

"Y/n. Wait, please."

You met his eyes. "Yes?"

His eyes searched your face, your heart rate picked up under the attention. For a moment he looked at you intently, a small line formed between his brows. "Y/n, I must return tonight."

You gave a tiny nod.

"But, if it's not too bold, I'd like to say something before I do."

You gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. 

"The last time we saw each other there was something that I wished to tell you, but I had not the courage. Seeing you tonight presented a chance for me to find that courage."

He took your hand in his. You looked down following the action before looking back up at him with wide eyes.

"Ardeth... "

"Forgive me for not being able to properly put into words how I feel, but you must know that I have often thought of you over the past year."

"You did?"

"I didn't think it possible that I would see you so soon. " He tucked a piece of errant hair behind your ear. 

You swallowed, someone needed to pinch you because this seemed unreal. "I had started to come to terms with the fact that we might not meet again, but when I saw you today, I was so happy." You confessed. 

"Truly?" Ardeth asked.

You smiled and he returned it. When Ardeth's gaze softened and dropped down to your mouth then slowly dragged back up to meet yours again, your pulse quickened at the newfound ardency. 

Your eyes slowly closed as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your lips your heart leaping at the contact. Ardeth pulled back only a little to scan your face before kissing you again but this time with more confidence, bringing up a hand to cup the side of your face. You tipped your head back as the kiss deepened, placing both of your hands on his chest as he pulled you closer.

You had all but melted into Ardeth's embrace, the chill of the Egyptian night all but forgotten, everything faded away, centering down to the man in front of you. So much so that you didn't hear the calling of your name. 

"Y/n?"

The opening of a door, footsteps drawing closer. 

"Y/n. Are you out here? I'm sorry I-Oh!"

Evelyn's sudden appearence had you jumping in surprise and pulling away from Ardeth, your face aflame even though you were fighting a smile that wanted to break free.

Ardeth stood looking somewhat dazed at you, blinking slowly a few times before he fully composed himself. 

Evelyn fought to keep a straight face. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Rick is busy with Alex so I came to make sure you weren't bored." She raised an eyebrow at you. "I see I shouldn't have worried."

Ardeth had fully come to his senses and cleared his throat, looking at Evelyn. "I was just saying goodbye to y/n."

"So I see." Evelyn said wryly. 

Ardeth flicked his eyes to you before returning to Evelyn. "Thank you for dinner, but I am afraid I cannot stay any longer."

Evelyn smiled. "Of course. Any time, Ardeth."

Ardeth bowed his head then turned back to you, taking your hand and kissing it. 

"Until next time."

You blushed but smiled, nodding.

He slowly released your hand, backing away, eyes locked on yours until he reached the door and then he turned and exited.

Evelyn watched the exchange and wore a look of surprise when he finally left. 

"Well!" Evelyn began. 

"Don't say anything." You warned still wearing a smile.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but what prompted that?"

You looked down at your feet. "I don't know. We were talking and then..." You gestured helplessly. "One thing led to another."

Evelyn shook her head. "Well, it was about time."

"What? What do you mean about time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. You've been pining over him for ages."

You gaped at her. "I have not."

Just then a horse could be heard down below. You looked over the edge of the balcony and saw Ardeth's horse ride away. It turned just before leaving the premises. Ardeth looked up to the balcony and held up a hand in farewell. 

You waved, smiling softly. 

"Uh huh." Evelyn said slowly giving you a look. 

You rolled your eyes. "Oh, hush you."

Evelyn's laugh followed her back inside when she heard Rick calling for her. 

You stayed just to watch until Ardeth was out of sight. You sighed when he was no longer visible. 

Until next time. 

You smiled to yourself, bringing a hand to your lips. 

"Until then."


End file.
